The Night's Flower
by harleykaraquinn
Summary: After Persephone is placed on trial & found guilty for the death of three mortal men, she is sent to the Underworld as her punishment. With Hades in control of her soul, chaos is bound to ensue for this Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Hades sat upon his glittering throne, his helmet in his grasp. Zeus called another meeting, summoning all the major Gods from their peaceful slumbers.

"Zeus, Darling, they are getting restless," Hera whispered to her husband. Her silk dress rubbing against his knee, she really knew how to work him.

"Attention!" Zeus suddenly stood up from his golden throne, demanding the eyes of everyone in the great hall, "It is time we settle this matter."

"And what matter is that?" Artemis twirled her knife between her pale fingers, "You summon us to Mount Olympus, without any reason. What is so important we must debate it now?"

"This is no debate, this is a trial," Zeus waved his hand towards the doors, causing them to rip open with a loud bang, "Enter, Goddess. It is time you receive your punishment."

Hades' jaw actually dropped when he saw who entered The Great Hall- Persephone. He hadn't seen the Goddess since her birth, but he recognized her from the paintings Aphrodite had shown him.

" _Isn't she beautiful, Hades?" Aphrodite had once complained, "If she didn't hate Gods so much- like her mama- I might have had to kill her. I mean even Ares says her hair looks like blood. Ares! He used to only love me."_

As Hades watched the woman enter, he knew Aphrodite was right to be jealous. She was stunning. Her hands and feet were covered in dirt, and her dress was made of simple white cloth. Her unnaturally red hair was the only sign of her being a Goddess, she wore no crown or jewels to show her status.

"Kore!" Demeter jumped from her throne, dressed in a similar manner as her daughter, "What is the meaning of this, Zeus? My daughter is as innocent as they come. She has done no crime, she has committed no treason. She is pure!"

"Silence," Zeus waved a hand at Demeter, knowing that this trial would not go smoothly, "I present the council with Persephone- Goddess of spring, Protector of the meadows, Mother of flowers, and my daughter. She is here today to receive her punishment for the following crimes: treason to the throne, murder or three mortal men-"

"Murder!" Demeter shouted, "How dare you accuse my daughter of such heinous crimes! She is innocent! Done nothing!"

"Mother," Persephone finally lifted her bowed head, silencing Demeter with an icy glare, "Do not disrespect me with these foolish outbursts."

"Foolish-"

"Demeter!" Zeus yelled, "I will have order in my hall. I am her king, I am her father, I will be the judge. I say she is guilty, therefore she is. Now, it is time we discuss what we shall do about it."

"You say she murdered three men," Athena finally spoke, thrilled at the chance to show off her intellect, "Murder and treason are serious crimes. Why don't you explain the situation in full, Zeus, so we can understand why Persephone chose this course of action."

"Very well," Zeus nodded, "Last night, I received a letter from Hades- which he can verify- claiming that three mortal men were sent to his kingdom. All of them claim their death was brought about by an unusual flower, one Persephone created. It is treason for she disobeyed her duties, bring death instead of life. She went against my orders of protecting the villagers and is disrespecting the crown by taking this action without consulting the Gods. Next thing we know, Ares will want to be signing peace treaties! A god must stick to their duties."

"It is the truth," Hades nodded, "During my judgment, three men claimed a purple flower sent them there. We all know that was, at least previously, impossible. I sent a letter to Zeus in the hope that an investigation would be started."

"I see," Athena nodded her head, "Do you deny this, Persephone?"

"No," Persephone declared, looking Zeus straight in the eye, "I killed three mortal men, and I did such with the use of my powers. I do not deny this, and I accept the punishment Zeus bestows upon me."

"Kore!" Demeter cried, "Why! This isn't whom I raised. This isn't my Kore."

"Excellent question," Zeus leaned forward, "Why? Explain yourself, girl."

"What happened, Persephone?" Artemis stared at her with sympathy, "What did the men do?"

 _Persephone set in the meadow, humming an ancient lullaby. These were the nights she cherished, these were the nights that made her excited about her eternity. To spend forever singing under the moon and growing flowers under the stars. She was at peace._

" _Help!" a young voice screamed, "Anyone! Help!"_

 _Persephone stood from her tree stump and felt fear take hold of her, no one ever came to her meadows. She threw her sandals off and began running towards the source of the screams. She would never forget the sight she saw._

" _Gods, have mercy on me," Was the little girl's last words. Three men had taken her to Persephone's fields and stole her innocence and her life. They were already fleeing by the time Persephone arrived._

 _Persephone cried upon the girl's body, growing roses out of her bloody wounds._

" _I'm so sorry, little Lilly," Persephone held her body close to her, "You were too young to be plucked from us. Too young to be withered. My poor little Lilly, I will make it better. I'll make the weeds pay for their crimes."_

"Oh my," Hera whispered, her voice suddenly gone.

"Did you know her?" Apollo asks, "The little girl?"

"Does it matter, brother?" Artemis yells, "These mortal men destroy everything. A little girl! There is nothing purer than that, yet they already sent her to Hades for judgment. And with her pride and innocence stolen! They deserve to pay."

"Enough!" Zeus silenced the room, "While it is a sad tale, this does not excuse Persephone's actions. Mortals die every day, many of them young females."

"How dare you!" Persephone rose from her submissive position, glaring at Zeus with all the fire of summer heat, "You have no right to judge me for what I did. Until you hear her screams and pitiful cries for help, you have no worthy opinion. I did what had to be done. Those monsters dared to enter my ground and defile it with their sadistic lusts. They dared to disrespect me by painting my flowers with innocent blood. They deserved to be sent straight to Tartus, that minute. I regret nothing."

"Goddess, mind your place!" Zeus glared back, furious at her insubordination.

"I will not stand idly by as you insult the victim I vowed to protect," Persephone walked forward, daring to come close to his throne. She was breaking all godly manners and didn't care at all, "I committed those murders, but I have committed no sin."

"You will pay," Hera calmy declared, "But if you apologize, dear Persephone, all will be forgiven. You are his daughter. This is a matter of respect."

"I will not apologize for something I do not regret," Persephone held her ground, "I would grow an ocean of those flowers if it means that girl is safe. I would end all mortal men if it would mean that she is alive."

"I will have to punish you," Zeus stood from his throne, "This is a serious crime. You could-"

"Do your worst, Zeus," Persephone glared.

The room fell silent, the Gods praying to each other for Persephone's health. She was in trouble now.

"Tartus," was all Zeus said before he turned around a sat on his throne.

"What!" Demeter cried hysterically, "Tartus! She is a goddess! She is your daughter!"

"In that case, I will be merciful, as I often am," Zeus smirked at Persephone, then turned to Hades, "From this day forth I gift my eldest brother Hades, king of the Underworld, Persephone's soul. She is to spend the rest of her eternity in the darkness of his hell, without the light to grow her precious flowers. This way no more men can fall victim to her meaningless killings. Hades, she is yours to do with as you wish," He leaned forward to his brother's throne, "Make her pay. Treat her like one of your lowly nymphs, always there to keep you company. Or as one of your servants, there to fetch your things. Any way you see fit, make her life as painful as you can possibly imagine."

"He will send her straight to Tartus!" Demeter wept in her throne, "She is your daughter! She will rot in Tartus!"

"Maybe," Zeus smirked, "That's up for Hades to decide. You are all dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go!" Persephone roared at Hades, "Unhand me this instant."

Hades dragged Persephone, by her wrist, through the Great Hall. As soon as Zeus dismissed the court Hades immediately collected his gift and stormed out of the room. After a swift kick to his shins, from Persephone, he finally dropped her outside Olympus's pearly gates.

"We are here anyway," Hades threw his arms up in mock surrender, "It's not like I'm kidnapping you. You will be going to the Underworld regardless of your dramatics."

"But I shall go with my pride intact which cannot happen when you are dragging me through my father's kingdom like a petulant child!" Persephone rolled her eyes, walking away from Hades. With some distance finally between her and one of the sources of her furry, she finally noticed where they were.

"Why did you bring me here?'She turned around quickly. Hades had dragged her to the very edge of Mount Olympus. She could see all of Greece from this divine spot.

"The sun," Hades sighed deeply, "Soak it up."

Persephone walked, cautiously, closer to him, "Why?"

"When I first journeyed to my kingdom, it never crossed my mind to say goodbye to this one. The Underworld may be filled with jewels and precious metals- all things a greedy man would die for- but it does not have this. There is no warmth. There is no peace. Say goodbye to the light."

Persephone's eyes widened in shock, her punishment finally hitting her: Hades owned her. Hades owned her and he was going to drag her down to the Underworld. She turned away from him quickly, refusing to look at her captor now. Instead, she tried to slow down her breathing to the pace of the wind blowing through her hair. She focused on the sensation of the sun shining on her fair skin, to the colors of the flowers that grew in the meadows miles below them. To the birds flying beside them, to the clouds that seemed close enough to touch. And Persephone was filled, for the first time in all her life, the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness.

"Lilly, I believe is what you call her, is safe. I remember her from my judgments. It had been a long time since I met one so pure. She plays in the forests of the Elysium fields," Hades hadn't looked at her since he dropped them off at the edge of the cliff, and still maintained his steady gaze at the sun. His voice portrayed no feelings or sympathy, but his dark eyes held all the understanding she needed, "Let your tears out now, Goddess. There will be no pity when the sun is gone. You were strong today, but there is still tomorrow."

Persephone tried, she really did. She hated crying in front of people, but as soon as the last words left his mouth she felt her stomach drop. She stared at the sun in defiance, trying to ignore the burning in the back of her eyes. _Don't cry! Don't cry!_

Regardless of her thoughts, her legs gave out as Hades continued to describe the Elysium fields. Her sobs filling the air. She vowed as she wiped the tears from her face, to never let this God ever see her cry again.

She would break that promise.

* * *

"What do you plan for her?" Hecate asked as she shared some wine with Hades that night, "You and I both know she doesn't belong here. She won't last. Flowers are made for the sun."

"She is not a flower, she is a Goddess," Hades threw back his wine, enjoying the bitter sting it caused his throat, "Today, she was fiercer than my young brother's oceans, they way she commanded the room like it was, in fact, her own palace we were at. She is strong, Hecate."

"Maybe so, but just because she can survive does not answer the question of her belonging here," Hecate sighed, fiddling with her dress. In the dark hem of the gown was a rip, caused by Persephone when she had made the mistake of underestimating her. Instead of showing her to her new room, Hecate thought she could force her there, a mistake on her part.

"She will find her place, in time," Hades sounded exhausted at this point, too tired to see this issue any further, "You forget that I have no choice in this matter either. Zeus's word is law, and I am too tired to wage a war over a silly girl."

"But where will that place be," Hecate smiled in a sly way that only she and snakes could master, "You know. . . it must be so tiring ruling all alone. You and I both know that the nymphs are just playthings, and I just an ally in your court. Only if you had someone to support you, someone who could bring you real pleasure, someone.-"

"Hecate," Hades rolled his eyes, "You are feeling especially blunt today. What is it you are getting at, old woman?"

"A Queen," she gifted him a toothy grin.

"What?" Hades nearly fell off his chair.

"Oh don't turn all modest on me now. You are far from being a virgin, old man," she laughed, "I saw you staring at her, today. Even as she walked away from you, the desire in your eyes was more than evident. And to think she was only wearing a modest chiton, to imagine your reaction when-"

"Even if-if- I find Persephone desirable, that is not enough for a marriage," Hades slumped in his throne, suddenly aware of the chill in the room, "I do want a woman, Hecate, you are right in that aspect. But I do not want someone just to warm my bed. In a thousand years, I have tried all the ways to find pleasure that I care to discover. Nothing surprises me, but one thing intrigues me: love."

"Love?" Hecate scoffed, "You have got to be jesting! The God of the Underworld, a lovesick fool."

"You know I'm no grim reaper," he rolled his eyes, "Yes, love. I wouldn't mind a partnership, but it would have to be founded on something. I can't spend my forever with a woman I barely enjoy."

"Well what kind of woman would you enjoy?" she smiles.

"Well. . . I am not entirely sure," He stood up, a faraway look in his eyes, "Someone who doesn't flinch when my cold hand touches their skin. Someone who can find beauty in the ice that decorates my kingdom, who covets the people and not the gems. A woman whose throne will sit beside mine, a crown- reaching towards Zeus's heavens- on her head. Someone who will ride by my side in battle, yet cry every time a soldier falls. Someone. . . . I don't want a girl, Hecate, I want a Queen."

"You never known," Hecate began to take her leave, pouring the rest of her wine glass out of the window, "Persephone could be all those things. She could be more."

"She is a girl," Hades rolled his eyes, "A minor goddess who has yet to experience the world."

"Then show her, old man," She threw him a devious look over her shoulder, "Tell me you don't want to show her all the ways to find pleasure. All the ways to kill a man, without a weapon in hand. Tell me that you don't want to see her sitting on a throne, one day, with gold roses in her hair. That the sight of her naked body, covered in blood, doesn't fill you with an aching need. Tell me that you don't want to be the one to place a crown on her head, then have her submit to you in the night. Tell me that Persephone isn't your dream."

Hecate left Hades alone, his eyes wide will realization and fear. Hades, for the first time in a hundred years, didn't know what to do next. And the feeling of under confusion was invigorating.


	3. Chapter 3

Hades paced back and forth, in front of Persephone's door. To knock or not to knock?

"Are you going to stand there all day?" one of the nymphs smirked, carrying a large chest in her arms. After Hades' terrifying glare, she quickly added, "Sire?"

"Mind your place, Azalea. I only allow you in my palace to help Persephone feel more at home, as I hear she favors your kind," He curiously glances at the chest in her arms, "What are carrying, girl?"

"The dresses, your majesty," after his confused look, she quickly added, "The ones you sent for, after the trial. For Lady Persephone."

After staring at the large chest for a moment or two, seemingly making up is mind, he declared, "Your services are no longer need, today, Azalea. I shall deliver these gowns myself."

"Sire?" The blue nymph's eyes grew to the size of Apollo's sun, "You wish to complete my tasks for me?"

"Uh. . . yes," Hades smiled, happy Azalea unknowingly provided him a perfect out. The truth was he just wanted a reasonable excuse to check on Persephone, without seeming like a hovering captor, "Now, run along, girl, and enjoy the rest of your day. You are dismissed."

After rushing to shove the box in Hades' arms, Azalea quickly ran away. Hades smiled as he could hear her cackle from down the hall. Now it was time to focus on the real issue at hand: finally knocking.

"Persephone?" Hades called, trying to keep his voice even as not to frighten her, "Would you please open up, I have something to gift you."

After several moments, the door finally opened, revealing a very tired looking Persephone wearing the same chiton from their last meeting.

"Hades," Persephone only bowed her head low enough to meet social requirements, all the while maintaining eye contact, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hades sighed at her bitter tone, "May I come in?"

Persephone glared at him for several moments, before finally relenting and widening the door for him. She turned her back away, and Hades followed her into her bedchambers.

"I hope this room was sufficient enough, at least for one night," He gently placed the chest on the bed, after she pointed towards it.

"Sufficient? I'm not used to sleeping in such fine conditions," She snorted in a mock laugh.

"Surely, Demeter provides you with the best," his eyes widen in confusion.

"She does. We live in a small cottage, in the midst of her fields, for goddesses of nature don't find joy in petty things like palaces or jewels. Besides, I usually don't sleep in a bed," At his disgusted look, she added, "Not because I don't have one, but because I prefer to sleep outside. The grass I grow is softer than any pillow, and the stars act as the most magnificent nightlight."

"That does, indeed, sound beautiful," he smiled, faintly, "But all I can offer you are silly jewels and velvets," he opened the chest, "These are gowns we have collected for you. Most are made by Hecate, my most trusted advisor, and fashion expert."

"Hecate," Persephone´s eyes widened, ¨As in the Goddess of Witchcraft?"

"Yes, the Witch," Hades rolled his eyes, "Do not believe the rumors, she is quite a wonderful woman. And if you decide to continue to believe the gossip of Olympus, I would remind you that she holds one of the highest stations in my court.

"Relax," Persephone smiled, though she did try to hide it from Hades, "I hold no ill will towards Lady Hecate, in fact, I'm quite a fan of hers."

"A fan?" Hades was sure he was the picture of confusion, "Of what?"

"Her. She is a remarkable woman, from what I've read of her," Persephone didn't try to hide her smile now, "My mother used to say knowledge was a curse, something that would separate me from the land. I don't believe that. Once Athena taught me how to read - in secret- then, Artemis would sneak novels to me. Most of them were about women, daring heroines who challenged the world. A few of those books were written by Hecate, though they were mostly meant as instructional books for her witches."

"I see," Hades grinned, "In my kingdom, knowledge is never seen as a curse. I have a library, filled with all sorts of novels. You may read any of them, if you wish," Hades pulled out one of the dresses from the trunk, a black number that was folded too many times to really seen any of its features, "And you may even meet Hecate if you wish."

"Really?" Persephone grinned, "When?"

"She is busy during the day, as we still have to work to do in the Underworld," He placed the dress on the bed beside the trunk, "But she shall be free around dinner. I will arrange for you two to dine together."

"That is very kind," Persephone's smile fell and her eyes narrowed, "But what do you want? What game are you playing?"

"A very simple one," Hades turned around with a mischievous grin, "I wish to gain your trust, and maybe in time, your affection."

"What?" Persephone, for the first time in a long time, was caught off guard.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it in a nefarious way, I apologize if that sounded too forward," Hades bowed slightly, "I merely meant, that you shall be here, under my rule, for the foreseeable future. Until Zeus forgives you, your soul is under my reign. And I do not wish to have another enemy in my kingdom. I would like us to be friends, Lady Persephone."

"If you meant friendship, you wouldn't have added the part about affection," her mouth was still open in surprise, her eyes nervous.

"One can have affection towards their friends," Hades smirked, "My dear, it would seem you are trying to find signals that are just not there. Though I do appreciate the sentiment."

"Oh hush," Persephone rolled her eyes, teasing she could get used to, "I shall dine with Hecate, and I shall see you later. I'm guessing that black dress is what you want me to wear?"

"No," Hades smiled, "Hecate would, she said it was her favorite out of the batch she made. If you are dressing for me, though, I would choose the emerald. Green would look fine on you."

"Out," Persephone sighed, "I have a dinner to prepare for.

"Very well," Hades began walking towards the door, stopping only for a moment to look at her, "It was nice talking with you, Lady Persephone. You're quite the character."

"I could say the same to you, Hades," she smirked, shutting the door on his face.

As she could here Hades' chuckles slowly move down the hall, Persephone tried to not give too much thought to why she was smiling so much.


End file.
